Order, Chaos, Cataclysm
by lunateix
Summary: Second sequel to Lost in Time, Found by War. Please read that first if you haven't, or things might not make sense.Cataclym is coming to this planet once more. With Bass long gone and Zero missing, it's up to Axl to save the day.


Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Order, Chaos, Calamity. Yes, I know it's been a long while since I updated anything. Yeah, I said at the end of Lost in Time, Found by War, that I was going to be playing Super Robot Taisen R. This lead to playing Taisen D, then Taisen A, and now I'm on Taisen J. Still, I finally had the urge to write again. Other than that, a few other delays, some family things really. The grandmother passed recently and of course that takes precedent over anything else. Still, here's the first chapter to sequel two.

Yeah, I said sequel two. There are two simultaneous sequels. This one is heavy on Zero and Axl, though more Axl. The other is tuned to Bass and Roll and their story. They'll be updated roughly about the same time, I figure. Honestly, as I was planning the sequel in just became so convoluted that a second sequel had to be made to make things flow smoothly.

That all being said, please enjoy the first chapter of Order, Chaos, Calamity.

Pesky Disclaimer: I don't own any Megaman related character, that's all Capcom.

----------

Two beings raced along a corridor of golden energy, streaking past the heavens, to the distant moon. They clashed, one time, two times, three, before backing off, still racing for their destination.

The first was tall, clad in white and blue colors, sporting a feral, birdlike design to his exterior armor, accentuated in gold highlights. His eyes were hidden behind his helmet, that arched over his head like a fierce beak. He clutched his powerful energy saber, brimming hot white, as his feet, like talons, grazed the tube of energy that bound him and he kicked off, heading to his opponent.

Hearing a feral screech from his enemy, the other looked up and roared fiercely. His armor was mainly black with red lines running along his body, glowing bright. His helmet had jutted forward from the top and the sides, giving his face the impression of a gaping maw. His shoulders were bulky, contrasting his thin arms that ended in oversized claws. His feet ran the same way. Several spikes jutted from his wrists, ankles, and back. As his enemy closed the distance, he curled his claws back and a panel opened right above his knuckles, revealing a row of anti-personnel cannons that lit up, firing rapid fire energy.

"Zero! Wake up!" The large, bulky one said, "I won't let you bring about a second Cataclysm! Falzar's controlling you!" "Shut up, Axl! Falzar and I will bring order to this world by purging it and starting anew! Don't think that you can stop me! Besides, Gregar's just using you too!"

The two clashed again, Zero's saber locked between Axl's claws, before they broke away and tried again. "NO!" Axl yelled as he backed away, "Gregar's working WITH me, not like you and Falzar! Gregar hasn't taken over my mind!" "Sure," Zero steely replied as he slashed at the dodging Axl, "Let it tell you that."

Axl sighed. The time for words was over. As they were nearing their destination, Zero was getting ever-closer to making a mistake he could never take back. He focused, closing his eyes in the process, as his powerful, large claws exploded in a reddish-black aura. "That's it, Axl," Zero calmly said as his saber erupted into a bluish-white light.

They swiped at one another and it all slowed down for Axl as the scene slowly became encased in white. "Ilene," he said to himself as his mind began to drift, "Are you okay? Ilene?"

----------

Two Weeks Ago

Zero pressed his body to a cave wall, holding his breath as a trio of heavily armored mechaniloids passed by the opening and further down the deep cavern. When they were gone, he realized that as a machine, he didn't actually need to breathe. _"Curse my creator,"_ he thought to himself.

Making sure the coast was clear, Zero left his cover and descended. He felt out of place in this deep cave, with its many entrances and exits. There was something different about it, something he didn't have to deal with in the desert. There was a moistness hidden in the dry setting, a humidity in the air that irked him as dew dropped from the stalactites above and onto his head.

He had been trailing them for two days now, this Sect of the Forgotten. They had arisen shortly after Weil's defeat and the destruction of the Dark Elf. In the beginning, they seemed like just an outspoken group that had apparently arisen in Neo Arcadia, spending their time speaking in outrage with the drama and turmoil humans had put reploids through. In accordance with X's laws, they had the right to protest, but they had gained followers and with followers came an army. The army led to violence, the violence escalated into bloodshed. Now with humans being brutally attacked and murdered, X could no longer stand by and watch. As he had prepared to move against them, Zero had volunteered his services, leaving X in charge of his city.

Nearing the bottom of the cavern, Zero hid behind a rock formation, observing multiple reploids in various configurations, all standing and murmuring to themselves. They were all facing a rock formation, a gigantic bird with its wings outstretched, its fierce beak raised to the sky, brandishing the terrible talons of its right foot.

Just below the formation stood four reploids, conversing with themselves. The first was female, a thin, lanky build with silver armor, standing tall with spiked heels. Red lines ran from her black eyes down her cheeks, matching the red of her long hair, tied back. To her side hung a katana, curious in an age of such advanced weaponry. The design unnerved him a little as he stared on, aside from a few cosmetic changes, it was extremely similar to his own.

The second was taller and broader than the female, but his gold, white, and black armor still sported a familiar design to Zero's own. A gigantic hammer hung loosely on his back, ready to be grabbed by powerful hands with spiked knuckles. His short, blonde hair was cropped on his head, matching his deep blue eyes.

Third was hunched over slightly. His hair ran long and dark, coming out spiky, accentuating an already feral appearance. His eyes were entirely red and seemed to glow every time he growled, which was quite often. No visible weapons were seen, but Zero had a guess as to his fighting style. It was a little harder to see, but Zero's design was in this green and white reploid as well.

Finally, the fourth was given a healthy berth from the other three, giving Zero the impression of the leader. While his design was covered up by a large, white cape, his head was ornamented with a pair of wings on either side coupled with a large, arching helmet. Finally, he threw out his hand and spoke in a powerful voice.

"Silence!" Instantly, the crowd stopped speaking. "We all know why we are here! For too long, we have worn the shackles of oppression, placed on us by the humans! We did _NOTHING_ while they brandished and used us as weapons! Weapons for their foolish goals and ideals! We have been forced into their wars, thrown into cleanup, and deemed the true threat. NO! It is THEM, I say! These foolish humans that brought about the Great Cataclysm that damaged our world and destroyed our records of the past! They have scarred not only us, but our planet, our MOTHER! But it's all about to change! My brethren and I were built with the intention of saving this planet! We were given the strength to make it possible! With your help, we will renew this world to its former beauty! But be warned, it comes at a cost. The humans MUST be destroyed! Don't worry, however. For those of you who are weak of heart, you may leave. Those who understand our vision, though, must stay! Stay and be part of something glorious!"

He stood silent, waiting, but none of the reploids moved. "Good, good, my friends! Excellent, indeed! Gather 'round and bask in the glory behind us! You see the great beast, FALZAR!" He held up high a blue crystal and said, "This is the beginning of what once razed this world! The beginning of a second Great Cataclysm, but one controlled by reploids! It shall wipe this world clean of every human and foolish reploid who wishes to defend them, leaving only us to heal this planet!"

Nothing was said for a moment before a single cry of joy, followed by more. Soon, the cavern echoed with the shout of revolution. "Now my friends," he continued, "watch as I bring Falzar to life! Watch as the first key to Cataclysm is unlocked!"

Zero had heard enough. As he prepared to leave his cover, he began to assess the best way to eliminate the leader in one move, but as he took a single step, the female in the group looked over and spoke in a soft, foreign accent. "It looks like we have a rat."

The rest of the group looked over as Zero stepped into the open and the leader sneered with disturbing glee, "And what a rat, at that. Well, well, well, if we aren't graced by the legendary God of Destruction, himself." The crowd of reploids began to shift uncomfortably as they murmured amongst themselves when Zero said, "I'm no god, I think you're thinking about Omega. He's dead, by the way."

"Of course," the leader replied, sneer ever-present. "Allow me to introduce ourselves." As he threw back his arms, exposing his heavily armored body, reminiscent to a knight, yet still bearing an eerie familiarity, he said, "I am Zweites Kommen. My feral brother is Wilderlöwe. My other brother is Schweres Titan. My sister is Reizendes Ende. We're pleased to meet you, Zero.

"I can't share the sentiment," Zero calmly replied. "Perhaps," Zweites replied, "Still, I assume you came to stop us, a foolish gesture. I implore you, join us. Be part of something grand, the destruction of the humans, the cleansing of this world!" Zero drew his saber and only replied, "No thanks. I think I'll just destroy you."

"Please, brother," Reizendes said softly, "Let me kill Zero. If he stands against us, that is his fate, is it not?" Zweites sighed as he said, "Zero, once more, join us. Join us and our cause will gain many followers! Many more reploids would be spared from the planet's cleansing!" "And turn my back on X and all the others that have put their faiths in me? No thanks."

That said, Zero dashed for Zweites, saber ready as he swung down, only to be blocked by a katana. It began to glow red and forced off his saber with a surprising display of power. "Your toy is no match for my heat saber," Reizendes said as she spaced her legs, bringing the hilt of her blade to her head, basking her face in the eerie glow of her heat saber.

She lunged, a lightning quick strike that Zero quickly parried before she thrust again. Soon the two were engaged in a duel of skill that impressed all but Wilderlöwe. "This is taking too long," he snarled as he leapt into the fray. He slashed at Zero, missing him by a few hairs and quickly lashed out with whips extending from his wrists. Even so, Reizendes didn't slow her attack. She was in perfect tandem with her brother.

Soon, a whip caught Zero off guard and sliced into his armor, making him wince in pain. Before he could recover, a graceful slash from Reizendes cut deeper into him and he cried out. "Poor Zero," Reizendes purred. "Our creator looked up to you, he devoted his _LIFE _to you, and soon, we will have your life. A tad bit ironic, isn't it?"

Standing to his feet, Zero said, "I'm not out yet. I didn't want to fall back on this so soon. Hyper form, engage! Black Zero!" "Black wha-" the two assailants asked themselves as Zero burst into a purple energy reminiscent of his brother's. In reality, it was only because his brother has used the energy on him that he even had this ability. Soon, his armor flowed over, replacing the red with black and the original black with white. His saber partially opened and more energy streamed out as it turned purple.

Before the enemy could even react to his new transformation, he lunged with dazzling speed and connected with Reizendes' heat saber. The collision with the improved beam saber knocked her weapon clean from her hand and she was only saved from a fatal blow by Wilderlöwe pushing her out of the way. "None of the data mentioned this," Wilderlöwe growled. "Well the data's over a hundred years old," Reizendes replied.

"Take this!" Schweres swung his massive hammer at Zero, who dodged with amazing speed and agility, quickly cutting into, and severing his heavy weapon. Now, three reploids against one lone Zero were slowly being forced back by superior power.

"This is disgraceful," Zweites commented as he hoisted the blue orb to the sky. "I need to summon Falzar before Zero ruins everything! Falzar! Hear my cry! Feel the power of the Blue Orb and awaken!"

"No you don't!" Zero shouted as he closed the distance between himself and Zweites, preparing a charged slash when the large statue's eyes shot open with a bluish-white glare. It screeched with such force that it threw Zero back and into the cavern wall. "D-damn it," Zero muttered as he got to his feet, watching the beast wrest itself free of its stony body, revealing an ornate form, a large, majestic white bird with the gentle glow of blue.

"Falzar!" Zweites shouted, "I have summoned you! Obey me, merge with me! Together, we will bring about a new world!" Falzar whirled its head to Zweites, staring him in the eyes before looking away in disdain. "What!?" Zweites shouted. "I have the orb, you must obey ME!" Falzar merely flapped its wings once, sending a powerful gust that blew everyone back before it took to the sky and screeched a terrible noise, causing the entire cavern to shake.

"It'll cause an cave-in," Zero muttered as he leapt to his feet and slashed into the bird, harmlessly bouncing away. The next few attacks met with equal failure. "What does it take to destroy you?" Zero asked as he slid away from the bird and connected a charged saber to its head.

"What is that fool doing?" Reizendes asked. "Doesn't he know he doesn't match up to Falzar at all?" "I don't think he cares," Schweres replied as they saw Zero hop off of Falzar and slash again on his decent. Soon, the mighty bird flapped its wings and knocked Zero back and dived at him. It glowed fiercely as the entirety of its body entered Zero, a sight that shocked most and simply enraged Zweites. "It picked Zero over me!?" He spat in disdain as he acquiesced, "Well our creator was interested in him for a reason and he displayed great power…possibly greater than mine."

Zero began to scream as his armor flowed over with blue and white and gold accented his design. His helmet grew, extending over his head and covering his eyes in a feral beak. Six glowing wings of white sprouted from his back as his saber grew in white-hot intensity, forming a broadsword. Clawed hands gripped the weapon as taloned feet gripped the ground.

"He fused with Falzar," Zweites said as he lifted the blue orb to Zero. "Zero, Falzar! Hear me! You may have the power, but I have the key! You must bow to me! Bow to your master!" Behind Zero's eyes, Falzar glared long and hard at Zweites before stooping to one knee and bowing to Zweites.

"Hmph," Zweites commented, "It's not total disaster. The steps are falling into place, even if they've taken an unexpected turn. What's the word on the red orb?" Schweres stepped forward and said, "It was located, but our team was ambushed and the orb was stolen. We believe it to be held in some ruins near their last location by village yokels."

"Eliminate them if you have to," Zweites commanded before adding, "but get me that red orb!"

----------

One Week Ago

Protoman visibly sighed from his desk in Ciel City. X was getting depressed as more humans left Neo Arcadia while Ciel worried her poor heart out worrying about Zero, who had been missing for at least a week. He wished he could spare the additional troops needed to help locate Zero, but with Weil finally beginning to stir after months of silence, it was impossible. He soon got a beep in his helmet, which he tapped and responded, "Protoman here." "This is Rouge," replied his red-headed female operator. It had taken him a while to understand that she DID have a name, along with her co-operator, Jaune. Furthermore, Protoman was a little soft on her and their relationship had become a tad informal.

"Axl's training report came in," Rouge said. Protoman nodded, even though no one could see him and he replied, "How were the results?" "Perfect accuracy, like always," she replied a little unenthusiastically. "Isn't that a good thing?" Protoman inquired. "Normally," Rouge replied, "But that's the thing, he hit every target…_EVERY _target, even the civilian ones. Thank goodness they're all just test dummies."

Protoman groaned. "You mean after all this time, he still shoots those guns of his without thinking? Just great." "Please keep in mind," Rouge said, "Axl was created for lightning quick surgical strikes, assassination, and stealth. He wasn't made for thinking a situation through. Get in, do the job, get out. That's the basics of his programming. This isn't coming easy for him."

"Yeah, yeah," Protoman replied, "Still, I think I'll have a talk with him. Have him sent to my office." "Acknowledged," Rouge replied before Protoman asked, "One more thing, are you free tonight?"

----------

Axl happily twirled his dual pistols in ever-flamboyant style as he finished his latest training exercise. Like always he won with one-hundred percent accuracy. Sure, the program said he'd hit civilian targets, but come on, in a situation like that, there wouldn't really be any civilians, right?

"Axl," Rouge's serious voice cut into his thoughts. "Y-yeah?" he replied. "Report to Protoman." "Gotcha," Axl replied before stowing his pistols and lazily putting his hands behind his head, nonchalantly walking off in Protoman's direction.

After a few moments and an elevator ride, he was outside Protoman's office and knocked twice before gaining the word, "Enter." After that, Axl happily opened the door and waved to Protoman. "Hey, heard you wanted to see me." "Axl," Protoman began sternly, "Sit down."

Sensing something in Protoman's demeanor, Axl quickly obeyed as Protoman looked up to his ceiling before sighing. Finally, he removed his helmet, placing it on the table and looked to Axl with brown eyes and black hair. "Axl, what am I going to do with you? You're a great shot, an excellent shot, but you never think. How's is killing EVERYTHING going to accomplish saving someone?"

"It was just training," Axl defended, "Like we'd ever really have these kinds of problems in real life." "That's just it, Axl, in real life you never know what kind of situation you're going to be in next! Going in, guns blazing is a good way to get everyone killed, yourself included! We can't afford to replace guys like you, especially with Weil's activity on the rise! It's bad enough Bass left without a trace and now Zero's gone missing. Axl, we need you…_NEED _you. You have to shape up before—" a knock on Protoman's door stopped his speech and he said, "Enter."

The blonde haired operator, Jaune, entered with a file in hand, looking exasperated as she said, "Zero's been spotted!" "What!?" Axl and Protoman exclaimed simultaneously. "Yes," Jaune continued, "He's been spotted a few miles from Access City! A few soldiers identified him before we lost transmission. We don't know exactly what happened, unfortunately."

"I see," Protoman said, more to himself than anyone else. Before his thoughts could continue, that distinct beep went off in his helmet and Rouge was heard. "Blues," she informally called him, "I think we might have to call off our plans." "Do we need to talk about this right now?" Protoman inquired. Rouge replied, "Yes, something just came, it's still being fed via live satellite, I'll patch you in."

A large monitor behind Protoman's position hummed to life as the occupants of the office looked towards it. "Greetings, reploid and human alike! I am Zweites Kommen! I come to you today as a messenger of this world! This diseased, decaying world is on its last throws of life, all because of humans! Humans polluted her! Humans waged countless wars on her. Humans razed her of her resources, stripped her of her riches, and left her barren and dry! You don't deserve this world and as of such, it shall be taken from you by force! Make your time, your peace with this world, for soon, soon I shall rend it from your grasp and restore its natural beauty! All that needs to be accomplished is the eradication of you, you miserable humans and all pathetic reploids who bow to them! To Neo Arcadia and to Ciel City! To Area Zero and even to that fool Weil, I issue a decree! All reploids that wish to stand with me and my Sect of the Forgotten shall come forth and join our ranks. To those who oppose…cower in fear like dogs that have lost their fangs. Huddle together like rodents in the darkness as this world is purged clean of your essence. Await your end, for it shall come swiftly and mercifully, as I am not as cruel as you humans. I shall not force you to suffer through your end. No, it shall be quick, it shall be just, and it will be no less than you deserve. Prepare, for the second Cataclysm is upon you! Prepare for the death of your old world and the birth of a new, healthier one! Prepare, for I am become death, destroyer of worlds _AND _I am become salvation, creator of life!"

With that said, the transmission ended. "Rouge, get me a trace on that transmission, NOW," Protoman commanded as he said, "Axl, we'll talk later." "No way, you said you needed me now more than ever!" "This isn't the time, Axl," Protoman responded. "Come on," fought Axl, "Just give me a chance. I can bring back Zero. They said they spotted him, right? It'll be easy." "I'll send a recovery team in a moment," Protoman announced, but soon Rouge got back to him. "Blues, the transmission came from Access City." Protoman winced at the news. "Darn it," he said, "A recovery team would just get wiped out."

"That settles it," Axl said as he slammed his fists together. It looks like I'll just have to go in and get Zero back AND save the day at the same time. Come on, Protoman, let me prove myself. I guarantee you won't regret it. PLEASE!?"

Protoman sighed as he finally gave in. "Axl, go. Hurry up and get Zero back. I'll get with X and see what Neo Arcadia's going to do and _HOPEFULLY _we can find Bass." "ALRIGHT!" Axl enthusiastically shouted before composing himself and replying, "I mean thanks, you won't regret this."

As Axl left the office and prepared for his adventure, Protoman slid his hand down his face as he replied, "I already do…"

----------

Ending Notes: Well there's chapter one. Not my best work, but hey, after all this time, I'm just glad it got off the ground. Axl is the main character of this storyline, and if you notice it takes elements of the Battle Networks timeline, most noticeably Falzar and Gregar. It felt like something neat to explain a sudden increase in their powers in comparison to an overpowered Weil at the end of Lost in Time, Found by War.

A bit of info, Axl has always come off as sort of childish to me, only being serious when all else fails, so that's what I'm going for, portrayal-wise. Zero's dark armor comes from Bass using his own energy to literally force the Dark Elf out of Zero's body and a residual imprint of the power remained in Zero, who mastered it. I recently discovered the names of the two female operators in the Megaman Zero games, so I'll be using their names from now on. Rouge being the red-headed one, whom I've given a relationship with Protoman, and Jaune being the blonde…which I've yet to figure out what I'm going to do with her, if anything.

The four new reploids all seem to have an eerie resemblance to Zero, don't they? There's a reason for that, as well as the name of their mysterious creator, of whom I'll leave hints throughout until I finally come out and say who it is. All their names are in German.

Schweres Titan: Heavy Titanium

Reizendes Ende: Attractive End

Wilderlöwe: Savage Lion

Zweites Kommen: Second Coming

I based Schweres and his hammer on the portrayal of the ancient samurai Yoshihiro Shimazu in the Samurai Warriors games for PS2.

Reizendes gains her design from Zero mostly, but with the added element of a heat saber, similar to a Gouf mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam.

Wilderlöwe is just based on the wild animal design like Slash Beast, Blizzard Wolfang, the like.

Zweites Kommen…well you'll just have to read on before you know what he's based on. Though you have to admit, he's pretty good with speeches, isn't he? You have to be when you're a leader of something as grand as this. Note his use of "I am become" in the story. It's not a grammatical error. It comes from the Hindu scripture the Bahgavad Gita: "I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." It was also what came to mind of one of the scientists in the Trinity test…ya know…the nuclear bomb testing in the United States. I wanted to show off his grand ambitions.

Comments, suggestions, plain old 'hi', all are welcome. Even email, I promise I'll reply, just let me know how I did after taking such an extensive break.

Until Next Time.


End file.
